Low frequency underwater sound transducers require a large volume and a compliant structure in order to obtain a low resonant frequency, such as 15 Hz, along with a high output level. This can be difficult to accomplish within a fixed volume at very low frequencies, even at shallow depths, and it becomes extremely challenging at deep depths, such as at depths where a submarine may reside, and where the hydrostatic pressure is high.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved low frequency acoustic transducer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a low resonant frequency transducer that is operable at low frequencies such as 15 Hz and that generates substantially high output levels.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an acoustic transducer as mentioned above and that can be accomplish within a fixed volume at very low frequencies at both shallow and deep depths.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an acoustic transducer with the above objectives and that is further characterized by having a wide bandwidth.